The present invention relates to a composite electronic component, and more particularly, to a composite electronic component comprising a varistor having both a filter function and surge voltage absorption function.
Conventionally, a composite electronic component has been known in which elements which are different from each other, such as inductors and capacitors are laminated alternately to be integral whereby a filter function (high-frequency noise absorption function) is obtained.
In an ordinary electronic device, a surge voltage absorption function is demanded to protect the device itself from surge voltages, in addition to a filter function. But, composite electronic components having both a filter function and surge voltage absorption function have not so far existed, so that, in the conventional electronic device, apart from a composite electronic component with a filter function, a unitary varistor part having a surge voltage absorption function had to be incorporated into the electronic device itself to meet the demand.